Love Changes, For Better or Worse
by hazeleyedmistress19862004
Summary: This is my attempt at a somewhat songfic series. The only thing I lay claim to is the story plot and any original characters mentioned. Starring: HHH, Shane McMahon, OC's, many others.
1. How Far

Madison Rhodes-Levesque sat at the kitchen table in the home she shared with her husband, Paul. To the world, he was known as the Kings of Kings; the Cerebral Assassin; the Game. To her, he was just Paul. The man she had fallen in love with very unexpectedly over five years ago. She still loved him with every fiber of her being. She just wasn't sure those feelings were reciprocated anymore. To her, at least, it sure didn't feel like it.

As she sat at the table, she had her favorite Martina McBride CD playing. Music had always helped her with emotions and dealing with those emotions for as long as she could remember. As she listened to the lyrics of the song "How Far", she was overwhelmed with emotions she hadn't felt before. So overwhelmed, in fact, that she pulled out a notebook of paper and wrote the lyrics down in a note to Paul with the hope that the song would inspire her to fully express how she felt as of late.

_Paul – my love,_

_I honestly don't think you'll ever know how much I love you. And I honestly don't think I could ever find the words to express just how much I truly love you. That is what makes this probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my lifetime, but it's inevitable. _

_When we started dating three years ago, I knew what you did for a living and everything that came along with it. I accepted it because it was your dream and a part of you, especially after we got married. I have always thought that that's what you do when you love and care about somebody. And I have always told you that I would never ask you to change your dreams or who you are. Lately, though, I feel like even though we've been together all that time – which I have and will always cherish - and we live in the same house, we have grown apart and we're total strangers. I also feel like you've changed and that I don't even know you anymore. I cannot imagine my life without you, but to be honest, I cannot live with a man that I don't even recognize anymore. I look at you lately, and I don't see the man I fell in love with anymore. I am not saying this to hurt you. I just want you to know how I feel. I know this is probably not the best way to handle or say this, but I have to say goodbye. These are lyrics to a song that I heard on the radio and thought it fit our situation. Please read them and think about what I've said:_

_There's a boat, I could sail away_

_There's the sky, I could catch a plane_

_There's the train, there's the track  
I could leave and I could choose not to come back_

_Oh never come back_

_There you are, giving up the fight _

_Here I am, begging you try_

_Talk to me, let me in_

_But you just put your wall back up again_

_Oh when's it gonna end_

_Chorus:_

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts_

_But I just can't keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say how far_

_There's a chance I could change my mind_

_But I won't, not till you decide what you want, what you need _

_Do you even care if I stay or leave_

_repeat chorus_

_Out of this chair, or just across the room_

_Just around the block, or halfway to the moon_

_How far do I have to go to make you understand _

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts_

_But I just can't keep on giving, go on living with the way things are _

_So I'm gonna walk away _

_And it's up to you to say_

_Yeah I'm gonna walk away _

_And it's up to you to say how far_

_Love, Maddie_

_P.S. I want you to know I will love you and will always be there for you no matter what happens. In the meantime, though, I think it's best if l leave the house. That way, we both have time to think._

As soon as Madison finished writing the note, she set it on the kitchen table. She stood from her chair and pushed in it as took one last look around the house, then walked over to the door and grabbed her things. She closed the door behind her, loaded her car up, and pulled out of the driveway with a heavy heart. There was only one place she knew she wanted to be right at that moment, and that was her sister and brother-in-law's.


	2. Strangers

Strangers. That's what they'd become. That's what their entire relationship had come to. She had even said as much in the note that she had left on their kitchen table. She hadn't said it to hurt Paul. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She had only said that in the hopes of being able to fully express what she was feeling.

When she had left the house, she had grabbed her CD's to bring along with her while made the hour-and-a-half drive to her sister and brother-in-law's house in New York City. As she had in the past, she relied on music to help her keep her sanity and composure. However, when she put the Martina McBride CD she had been listening to into the CD player of her 2009 maroon Ford Mustang, she was unprepared for yet another song on the CD to end up drumming up emotions she had never really felt before. The song was called "Strangers". As she sat and listened to the first verse of the song, she thought she was going to have to pull over. She felt the tears prickling the edges of her eyes.

_Two strangers passing on the side walk_

_Barely brush each other's hand_

_He's says "I'm sorry"_

_She says "Don't worry"_

_And that's how it all began_

Madison couldn't help but thinking about when she and Paul first met. It had all happened so fast, it was like a whirlwind. It was something very unexpected to either of them. Neither of them were looking for a relationship when they were introduced to one another. In fact, both of them were very hesitant when Madison's younger sister introduced them each other. Despite everything, she couldn't help but to smile when she thought of that night at her sister and brother-in-law's.

_*Flashback*_

"_Exactly how many people are you expecting for this shin-dig, Jordy?" _

_Jordan smiled at her older sister. What Madison wasn't aware of was that it wasn't just any ordinary shin-dig. She had ulterior motives behind the entire evening. "Umm… I'm not exactly sure. I know that Dad, Cody, Dustin and Terri are coming for sure. I'm assuming Shane's family is gonna be here, too, but I don't know for sure about them. Other than that… I have no idea." she replied, referring to most of her family._

"_Jordy… you're up to something. I don't know what it is, but I know you well enough to know when you're up to no good." Madison quickly countered. _

_As if right on cue, the doorbell rang, coming to Jordynne's aid. She stuck her tongue out at her sister and rolled her eyes in a teasing manner, thankful not to have to think on her feet for a comeback to Madison's comment._

"_Real mature, Jordy. Real mature." _

"_I know. That's why you love me." _

"_Somebody's gotta besides your husband." Madison teased with a chuckle._

"_Whoa… I think we walked in on the wrong end of that conversation," came a familiar deep, husky voice._

_Jordynne turned her attention to the entry way of the kitchen. Between making sure all the last minute details of the well-planned dinner were taken care of and talking to her sister, she hadn't noticed her husband and their guest walk in. "Pauly!" she exclaimed as she bounded for the big blond man to greet him._

_After an exchange of pleasantries, Jordynne took it upon herself to introduce the big blond man to her sister. Her "ulterior motive" for the evening was in full effect. "Pauly, this is my sister Madison." she said with a mischievous smile._

"_Nice to meet you, Madison." he said shyly as he extended his hand._

"_Nice to meet you, too, Paul." Madison replied with equal shyness as she returned the handshake._

_*End of Flashback*_

_A few short days and nights together _

_And it's like they were meant to be_

_Lying there he softly whispers_

_Just think what we were so recently _

God, how that night was so perfect, Madison thought to herself as the song continued to blast from her car speakers. Granted, that had been over five years ago, but it still felt like it was just yesterday to her. It seemed like everything happened so fast between them. It all seemed like it was something out of a fairytale. From the moment she laid eyes on Paul, she was completely taken with him. She didn't know what it was that instantly attracted her to the big blond man. She knew it wasn't just an attraction on physical level either. That was probably the thing that attracted her most to Paul. Of course, everyone knew him as the egotistical, overbearing asshole he played on television. However, she knew different. She knew him as one of the funniest, warmest, caring men she had ever met.

_Strangers, strangers_

_The world's greatest lovers_

_Last week they were strangers_

I can't believe we went from being complete and total strangers to being lovers only to have things go so wrong between us, she thought as she heard the chorus to the song. And wrong they had gone. That was what pained her the most. The not knowing. The not knowing exactly what it was that had gone so wrong. She reminisced on their entire relationship in the hopes of finding the answer to that question. It was no use, though. She knew it was something that only time would reveal.

_Two strangers passing in the hallway _

_Barely touch each other's heart _

_Now they're pretending _

_Two shadows blending_

_But they're a million miles apart_

Despite coming to the conclusion that on time would reveal the answer to her question, it didn't deter her from wondering. It didn't deter her from trying to search for the answer, either. She knew she had to find the answer. Her happiness – and quite possibly her marriage- depended upon it.

_Soon she'll be packing up her suitcase_

_They'll be dividing all the blame_

_They know how they started_

_Now empty hearted _

_They don't have a clue as to how they became_

_(repeat chorus)_

She hadn't meant for things for get to where they had. Deep down, she knew Paul hadn't, either. The more she thought about it, the more she hoped this wasn't the end for her and Paul. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Paul had been such a big part of her life for so long, she couldn't even remember what life had been like before him. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but him, nor did she want to be with anyone but him. Deep down, she hoped he felt the same. The entire conflict raging through her at the moment wasn't that she felt Paul didn't love her. She knew he loved her. She just wasn't sure he was "in" love with her or wanted to be with her anymore.

As she continued making her way to her sister and brother-in-law's, she continued to lose her herself in thinking about her relationship with Paul. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to do so, but in an odd, twisted way, she found comfort in reminiscing in all of the good times she and Paul had ever had together. I must be out of my damn mind right now, she silently scolded herself. She couldn't help but think that she was walking an extremely thin line between self-pity and being almost morbid. Why she felt that way, she had absolutely no idea. She just knew that that was how she felt at that moment.

_The world's greatest lovers _

_Have turned into strangers_

_And now they are strangers_

_Strangers, strangers_

She released a tremendously loud sigh of relief when the song ended. I am absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, one hundred percent crazy, she told herself as she pulled into her sister and brother-in-law's driveway. She knew she could always count on both of them anytime she needed them. And she knew she needed them – as well as the rest of her family – now, more than ever.

What am I going to tell everyone, she asked herself as she put her car in park and shut the engine off. She was afraid of what everyone was going to think when she told them what she'd just done. She worried what they would think of her, or if it would change what they thought about her. More importantly, she worried what they would think of Paul. She knew she had to do everything within her power to make sure that everyone knew that **she **was the one that had left, **not **Paul. That she was just as guilty of allowing their relationship get to where it had gotten.

Madison continued to let her thoughts overtake her as she felt the familiar stinging feeling of tears running down her cheeks. She was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a light rapping noise on her window. Startled, she turned to meet the familiar 6"2' frame of her brother-in-law, Shane McMahon. She could see the look of concern and confusion in his eyes as she rolled down her window.

"Hey, Maddie. Didn't mean to scare you." Shane greeted his sister-in-law with a smile.

"It's alright, Shane." Madison replied returning his smile. The smile was forced and half-hearted. It was all she could manage. "I was just thinkin about some stuff, so I didn't see you pull in the driveway and walk over here." she quickly continued as she exited the car and reached up to hug Shane. She knew Shane could sense something was wrong. She also knew that because he could sense something was wrong, it was only a matter of time before an explanation was required, or even demanded, of her.

Shane returned his sister-in-law's embrace. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the woman standing before him and the woman waiting inside the house for him were related. They looked almost identical. Of course, the exception to that being, Madison was the eldest of the two women. After a few more moments, Shane's curiosity had gotten the best of him. He released Madison and pulled back to lock eyes with her. It was then that he could see that her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks tear-stained. It almost looked as if she'd been on the losing end of one hell of a fight. At that moment, he became even more concerned and worried about the petite dark-brown haired woman. He didn't know what else to do or what he should say. The only thing that came to mind was to hug her again, which is what he did. "It's good to see ya." he said as he again pulled back to lock eyes with her.

It was then that Madison reached her breaking point. She couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. Everything had come crashing around her and the reality of what she had just done was finally starting to sink in. She tried as hard as she could not to break the façade she was portraying, but it was no use. She broke down in tears right in front of Shane. It wasn't what she wanted. She had tried to avoid it all costs. It couldn't be helped, though. She needed the release. She crumpled into a heap in Shane's arms as she sobbed inconsolably.

It broke Shane's heart to see his sister-in-law in such obvious agony. All he could do was just sit there and cradle her by the side of her car. He could never remember a time when he ever saw Madison like she was at that moment. He had always known her as an extremely strong, independent, self-sufficient woman. Rock solid almost. Unbreakable. Undefeatable. That was another of the many things his wife and sister-in-law had in common. It was the thing he admired the most about both women. He knew there was no use in trying to console Madison. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just knew that he wasn't the right person for the job at that moment. He maneuvered Madison far enough away from the car door and closed it. He then went into "big brother" mode as he silently urged her to walk with him into the house, leaving everything in both of their vehicles until he could come back out and retrieve it.


	3. The Family Protector

Shane cradled Madison in his arms as he walked with her to the front door of the house he shared with his wife, Jordynne. Frustration built inside of him as he opened the door for Madison to walk in. Neither had spoken a word. There was no need to. Shane knew all Madison needed was time to regain her composure before talking to anyone.

They walked into the spacious foyer as Shane closed the door behind them. He inadvertently and silently urged her to head into the living room to sit down. As they walked to living room, he watched the petite, dark-haired women with concern and empathy in his eyes. "Why don't you hang out here for a bit? I have some business to take care of quick and I'll be right back." he said gently as he watched Madison sit down on the couch.

Madison nodded in agreement. At that moment, she was grateful that Shane had been so understanding and caring. That he hadn't pried into the reason behind her visit or her inadvertent meltdown in the driveway. With that in mind, it was then that she started to feel in enough control of her emotions. She took a deep, steadying breath to cement that into her mind. She looked up at Shane and managed a small smile as she met his eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened outside, Shane-O." she said, somewhat embarrassed. The smile quickly faded, though. "Is Jordy around? I really need to talk to her." she continued with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, she's around. The doctor put her on complete bed rest, though, so she's probably upstairs sleeping." Shane replied.

"Why? Is everything okay with the baby?"

Shane smiled at his sister-in-law. He had expected that type of response from her. He knew that Jordynne and Madison were extremely close. They had been raised that way. It was one of the things Shane admired most about the entire Rhodes family. They, like his family, were an extremely close-knit family. They may have had their problems in the past, but they always found a way to work things out. "No, the baby's fine. The doctor is just worried about Jordynne's heart condition so he wants her to rest as much as possible before she has the baby." he replied.

"She's got to be going nuts then." Madison joked.

Shane ran a hand through his thick, chocolate-brown hair as he laughed at his sister-in-law's comment. She couldn't have been more right about Jordynne. "Well, she's doin okay for the most part. I think you're right, though. I think she's startin to go a little stir-crazy." he replied.

"She's definitely a Rhodes then." Madison shot back with a chuckle.

Shane smiled at the petite, dark-haired woman. He was somewhat relieved to hear her laughing and joking. To him, that meant that she was returning to the Madison that he, and his entire family, knew and loved. That she was slowly but surely regaining her composure. "Well, I hate to cut you short, but I really need to take care of some business in my office. Like I said, just hang out here while I take care of that and I'll be back shortly." It was his best attempt at playing it cool. He didn't want his sister-in-law to know his intentions. Sure, he had business to attend to. He just didn't want Madison to know exactly what that business was.

Madison knew just from the look in Shane's usually warm and caring eyes that he was up to something. Under normal circumstances, she would've been more than willing to overlook that fact and not even think twice about it. However, the entire situation was not "normal" circumstances, and she wasn't willing to look past it. "Shane…" she said, letting her voice trail off.

"What?" he replied with an all-too-familiar calmness.

"Don't do something stupid that you'll end up regretting. Don't cause problems that you don't need this close to Jordynne giving birth. She doesn't need the added stress of worrying about you. Don't you think she's got enough to worry about already?"

"First of all… Jordynne is going to worry about me no matter what. You know that. Second of all… I know she's got enough to deal with. And lastly… what makes you think I am going to do something stupid?" he quickly countered.

Madison could tell by the look in Shane's eyes that he was lying to her. His calmness unnerved her beyond belief. She knew that his calmness and bravado only meant that this was the calm just before the full-fledged, raging storm of Shane's wrath. "Shane… please. I'm begging you. Don't do what I know damn well you're thinking of doing. It's not needed, nor is it necessary." she pleaded.

Shane sighed. All his effort had been for nothing. Or so it seemed. Madison just knew him too well. That didn't deter him, though. He wanted to know what was going on with Madison and get to the bottom of it. His way. He didn't want to hear it from Madison. He didn't know if he could take seeing her the way she was in the driveway again. "Maddie, all I am going to do is go up to my office, and make some business phone calls that my dad asked me to make for him. We're trying to put the finishing touches on some stuff for the next pay-per-view. Nothing more, nothing less. Give me a little credit will you? I'm not stupid."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Shane? This is me you're talking to. I've known you for a long time, and I know what goes through your mind when you think someone in your family is in trouble." she quickly countered. She stood from the couch and walked over to the doorway where Shane was standing and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not in trouble, though, so please don't do it."

"Madison, you can chose to believe me or not. That's entirely up to you." Shane replied with hurt and shock in his voice and eyes. He couldn't believe that Madison wouldn't take his word at face value. Sure, technically he was lying to her, but he had the best of intentions at heart. He just didn't understand why Madison wouldn't believe him. He had never given her any reason not to trust him. "Have I ever done anything to you to make you think that you can't trust me? Have I ever done anything to steer you wrong?" He knew the answers to those questions, but he wanted to know if she did.

"Of course not, Shane. That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Could've fooled me." Shane scoffed.

"Give **me **a little a credit will ya. You know damn well that's not what I meant, Shane." Madison quickly shot back.

"Then what exactly did you mean, Madison?"Shane spat back somewhat angrily. It was the first time in the entire time they had been friends and known each other that either of them could remember that he didn't call her Maddie. It was then that Shane began feeling his frustration quickly being replaced by a feeling of guilt. He found himself feeling guilty for arguing with his sister-in-law when he saw the look in her eyes. It was blatantly obvious to him that something was bothering her. Knowing that only made him want to help her. To get to the bottom of whatever it was that bothering Madison and solve the problem for her. He was the exact same way with his wife and younger sister. It was the only way he felt he knew how to help Madison. "You know what… just forget it. I really don't even want to know."

"Well since you feel that way…" Madison replied, letting her words trail off as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Shane sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Seeing the obvious pain and tears in her eyes made him feel even guiltier. All he wanted to do was help, and here he was making Madison feel even worse than she obviously did. "Maddie, I'm sorry for acting and sounding like an ass. I don't mean to be. You know that, right?" He meant every word he said, even if it didn't sound like much of an apology. It was all he could manage at that moment.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too, Shane-O." she replied, reaching up to hug him again.

Shane returned the hug. He was even more determined than ever to help Madison. The only way he knew how. She was family, and he didn't want to see her in pain anymore. "I'm going to head up to my office. I shouldn't be too long."

"Just please remember what I said." she said.

"I will." he replied as he released his hold on her. He then turned on his heel and headed up the stairs to his office as he searched for his cell phone.


	4. BUSTED!

A/N: I apologize for not updating this sooner! I'm kinda struggling with putting this story together so just hang in there with me! In this chapter/story, a new character comes into play. Who is it? Read and see! More to come soon. ENJOY!!!

* * *

As Shane made his way up the stairs, he was already on the phone calling people he knew would more than likely have answers for him. And if they didn't, he knew they would find those answers for him. He thumbed through his Blackberry for the number he was looking for. It took him a few moments, but he found and dialed it. He continued up the stairs as he waited for an eternity for an answer on the other end of the line. "Come on, man. Pick up." he said quietly.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey. It's me." Shane replied.

"Hey, Shane-O. What's up?" the all-too-familiar voice responded.

Shane took a deep breath to calm himself. He could feel his heart beginning to race as it slammed against his chest. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Paul around anywhere or talked to him have you?"

"Well… that depends." the voice replied.

"On what?" Shane asked inquisitively.

"What's in it for me; Why you're lookin for him; and which Paul you're lookin for." the voice answered with a chuckle.

Shane sighed in frustration. He wasn't in the mood for sarcasm or humor at that moment. He was on a mission and wasn't willing to stop until he accomplished what he had set out to do. "Dustin… just answer my question… please. I'm really not in the mood to be messed with."

With that response, Dustin Rhodes started worrying about his brother-in-law. He knew Shane well enough to know that when he said he wasn't in a joking mood or didn't joke around, even in the slightest, there was a serious reason behind it. "You okay, Shane-O?" he asked with concern.

"No. Not exactly, Dustin." Shane replied. At that moment, Shane reached the top of the staircase, only to be met with an annoyed and somewhat angry glare from his extremely and undeniably pregnant wife, Jordynne. A look that he inadvertently returned with equal annoyance.

"Shane, you still there?" Dustin asked bringing Shane's attention back to their conversation.

"Yeah, but I'll have to call you back." Shane replied, pressing the end button on his phone. He then turned his attention back to Jordynne. "What are you doing out of bed?" He was firm and to the point. He didn't like being that way with her, but he also knew she was extremely stubborn at times.

"Don't even try that with me, Shane." Jordynne snapped. She put her hands on her hips, not once losing eye contact with her husband. "You promised me that you wouldn't work while you were home with me. That includes phone calls."

"You're supposed to be in bed relaxing, Jordy."

"Shane Brandon McMahon… do not change the subject. You know I hate it when you try to patronize me by doing that." Jordynne spat back.

Shane sighed, almost as if he had been defeated. And in a way he had been. He knew better than to even attempt any further argument with his wife, but he also didn't want her to know about what had transpired with her older sister earlier in the driveway or what he was up to, either. "Okay… you caught me. If you must know… that was my sister on the phone." He knew it was a lie, and he silently cursed himself for having to do so. It was for Jordynne's own good, though.

Jordynne Rhodes-McMahon stared at her husband, very well knowing that he had just lied straight to her face for the first time in their entire relationship – marriage included. She wasn't sure why, either. She had a feeling that meant that Shane was up to something and didn't want her to know about it. "Shane, that bullshit. I don't know why… but you just lied straight through your teeth to me." A slight hint of hurt and confusion filled her eyes. "For the first time in our entire relationship, you just lied to me straight through your damn teeth." She eyed him with intensity in her sapphire-blue eyes." And you know damn well you did. I know damn well you did. I heard your little conversation with **my brother** Dustin on the phone."

Shane looked at Jordynne with that deer in the headlights look in his eyes, despite all of his efforts to play it cool. "What exactly did you hear?" he replied somewhat nervously.

"Everything that you said to him." Jordynne answered.

* * *

UH OH! Shane's been busted! What happens next? Stay tuned and find out. Please read and review. I would be really interested to know what ya'll think!


	5. Panic, Chaos, and Misunderstandings

Now, I know the last couple of chapters haven't had songs in it, but bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Shane had no idea how to respond to Jordynne. He knew there was no use in trying to hide anything from her anymore, despite wanting the exact opposite. "What do you want me to say, Jordynne?" he asked.

"I would like to know why you just lied straight to my face and why you were just on the phone, talking to my brother about Paul." Jordynne answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Shane… don't play dumb with me."Jordynne shot back.

"I'm not, Jordy. I was bein' dead serious." His eyes narrowed as he kept eye contact with his wife. "I would think that after all this time, you would know the difference."

"Don't even go there with me, Shane."

Shane sighed as he took Jordynne's smaller hand in his. "I'm sorry, Jordy. That was wrong of me to say that." He took his free hand and rubbed it gently along her jaw line. "I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"I understand that, Shane, but I'm not glass. I won't break." She smiled proudly as she laid her free hand on her round, ample pregnancy bump. "Besides… this baby is partially a McMahon, and partially a Rhodes."

Shane chuckled at that response from Jordynne. "Touché" He put both of his hands on her belly as a smile spread from ear-to-ear across his face. "I'm going to go finish making some phone calls. You should head back to bed and relax."

"Yes, you should, Jordy." came a voice from behind the couple.

Jordynne looked over Shane's broad shoulder, only to be met with Madison's concerned eyes. "What are you doin' here?" she asked with a smile as she pushed past Shane. She wrapped her arms around her older sister and held her there for what seemed like an eternity. Her smile quickly faded to concern when she released Madison and pulled back to look at her.

Madison noticed the concerned in Jordynne's sapphire-blue eyes. The eyes that looked so much like her own. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Jordynne replied.

"Geez… what's with the hundred friggin' questions, Jordy?"

"Cause I can tell somethin' is wrong. And I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, has somethin' to do with you bein' here."

"Geez… do I always have to have a reason to come and visit my baby sister and brother-in-law?"

Jordynne rolled her eyes at Madison. "No. And I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, Jordy. I was just givin' ya shit."

"Well, I'm gonna head to my office and finish makin' my phone calls." Shane interrupted.

"Okay." both women replied as Shane walked away and headed toward the door of his office.

With that, Jordynne turned her attention back to her older sister. "Okay, Maddie. You gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I gonna have to drag it outta you."

"I'm fine, Jordy."

"Madison Elizabeth Rhodes-Levesque… don't lie to me."

"First of all… don't call me by my full name again. Second… when I say that there's nothin' wrong, there's nothin' wrong." Madison replied.

"That's bull and we both know damn well it is." Jordynne shot back.

"Damn it, Jordynne. I didn't come here to argue with you." Madison shot back with anger beginning to fume in her eyes.

Jordynne sighed as she looked at her older sister. She too, didn't want to argue, but she knew something was not right with Madison. She knew there was a serious reason behind Madison's impromptu visit. She also knew that it had to be something extreme for Madison not to want to talk about it. They had always been extremely close throughout their lives and had always been able to tell each other any and everything. No matter what it was. "Maddie, I'm not tryin' to start an argument. I'm just worried about you." she replied.

"There's nothin' to worry about, Jordynne. As I just said…I'm fine, so drop it before we end up arguing for no reason."

"I would be more likely to believe what you were sayin' if I were someone who didn't know you as well as I do, Maddie."

"Jordynne…stop. There's nothin wrong with me."

Jordynne knew better, though. She knew her older sister too well to believe what she was telling her. "Your words say one thing, but your eyes and face say another." She eyed Madison intently. "And if everything is fine, why did I just overhear Shane talkin' to Dustin?"

Madison looked at her younger sister with confusion in her eyes. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I just overheard Shane talkin' to Dustin about Paul."

"What was Shane sayin'?"

"He asked Dustin if he had seen or talked to Paul so I'm assumin' that Shane, Vince, or both are pissed and lookin' for him."

"And what does that have to do with me, Jordy?"

Jordynne's eyes narrowed in frustration. "I think we both know the answer to that, Maddie."

"No, "we" obviously don't."

"You show up here out of the blue; you look like you have had the hell beat outta you and been cryin'; and now Shane is lookin' for your husband. Think about it, Maddie."

Madison's eyes quickly filled with concern – panic even. She felt her pulse quicken as her heart slammed into her chest. "Jordy, we have to stop Shane from makin' his "phone calls"."

"Why?" Jordynne replied.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we just need to get into his office and stop him."

"Damn it, Maddie… tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Why do Madison and Jordynne need to get to Shane's office and stop him from makin his "phone calls"? Tune in for the next chapter and find out!


	6. A Sisterly Conversation

Madison was concentrated on one thing, and one thing only. She wasn't going to stop until she achieved what she fully intended to do. And she was going to do whatever it took to do so. "Jordy, I will tell you later. I promise you that." Everything in her eyes told Jordynne that Madison was being completely sincere as Madison's eyes fixated on her younger sister's. "Right now you're just gonna have to trust me, though. We need to stop Shane before he ends up doing something he's gonna end up regretting for all the wrong reasons."

Jordynne couldn't understand or comprehend how or their conversation had taken such a dramatic and sudden turn, but it obviously had. And now that it had, it only served to make her more determined to find out the true reason behind her sister's visit. "I am not going anywhere with you till you do some explainin', Madison." she replied.

Madison sighed. She really didn't need Jordynne's temper tantrum at the moment. She rolled her eyes in frustration at Jordynne's stubbornness. "Jordy, right now is so not the time to be doin' this shit. We need to stop Shane. Are you with me or not?"

"Tell me what the hell is goin' on, and I'll answer your question."

"Damn it, Jordy." Madison replied with building frustration. "Don't pull this shit with me right now. I have had enough drama for the day."

"So you do have an ulterior motive for bein' here."

"Okay… fine. Yes, I do have an ulterior motive for bein' here. Are you happy now?"

"Tell me what it is, and maybe we'll talk."

"Jordynne… seriously. Start actin' like you're thirty-five, not two."

Jordynne glared at Madison with intense fury in her eyes. "I'm not actin' like a two-year-old, Madison. I would just like to know what the hell I'm getting myself into before I agree or disagree to it." she replied.

"Jordy… I'm your sister. Would I ever lie to you or steer you wrong?"

"You know the answer to that, Maddie."

"Then why are you doubting me now?"


	7. A Sisterly Conversation pt 2

Jordynne sighed. She knew that Madison had a very valid reason for asking that very emotional question. In fact, she knew Madison had **every** reason in the world to go in that direction with the conversation. "Maddie… I'm not tryin' to sound like I doubt you. I just…" she replied, letting her words trail off.

"You just what?" Madison shot back.

"I just want you to tell me what the hell is goin' on and why you're actin the way you are."

Madison gently laid her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. Despite all their petty sibling spats throughout their childhood and even into their adulthood at times, they were family. They were blood. They always kept that in mind. They were sisters, no matter what happened. "Jordy, I promise I will. I just need your help right now. I don't want Shane to do anything stupid that he will end up regretting. Something he doesn't know anything about. I don't want him to do something he doesn't have a reason to."

"I really wish you would tell me what is going on." Jordynne replied.

"I promise I will. Just help me stop your husband from making a huge and horrible mistake. Please?" Madison pleaded.

"What can I do? You know that Shane is just like Vince when he gets his mind made up and he sets out to do something."

"True, but we have to at least try."

"Well, then lets head into his office. I'm not entirely sure what good it'll do, but we'll see what we can do."

"We need to do whatever we can to make sure nothing drastic and stupid happens."

"Like I said, Maddie… we'll try, but I think it might already be too little, too late.

"I hope not. I hope Shane hasn't done anything stupid."

"Me too, Maddie. Me too." Jordynne said with a sigh as she and Madison walked toward Shane's office.


	8. Sibling Tiffs

Madison and Jordynne walked down the long corridor for what seemed like an eternity. An agonizing and annoying eternity. For Jordynne, it meant walking more than what she should have to help deal with a situation she knew nothing about. For Madison, it meant stopping her brother-in-law from making a very unnecessary and costly mistake. Madison sighed in frustration. She hoped Jordynne would let it go unnoticed, but she knew deep down, that was asking too much from her younger sister.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Jordynne asked with concerned.

Madison cringed at the question. She knew where it was going to lead, and she was absolutely _not _prepared for that conversation. "Nothing." she replied nonchalantly.

Jordynne eyed her older sister, knowing very well that she'd once again lied to her. "Why do you and Shane insist on lying to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I have known Shane most of my life because of what Dad does for a living. Or I should say, did for a living. Obviously… I know you all-too-well, too."

"What's your point, Jordy?" Sarcasm oozed from Madison's voice at her younger sister's response. "Or do you just enjoy playing the part of "Captain Obvious"?"

"Not what I meant, nor was it what I was getting at."

"Then what the hell did you mean? And what was it you were trying to get at, Jordynne?"

"I just meant because of the fact that I know both you and Shane so well, I know when the two of you are keepin' somethin' from me." Jordynne eyed Madison with extreme intensity in her sapphire-blue eyes. "And that's exactly what's goin' on right now."

"Damn it, Jordynne. Don't start this crap again."

"Oh, believe me, my dear sister… I don't have any intention of stopping until you explain to me what the hell is going on."

"Jordynne… I told you I would explain everything to you later."

It was at that moment that Jordynne and Madison reached the door of Shane's office. They could see that the light-blonde oak door was closed. That was enough to make Madison shudder in fear. She knew that too would not go unnoticed by Jordynne. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her younger sister eyeing her again, which only served to confirm her assumption. "For the last damn time, Jordynne, don't start. I said _later_. You push me anymore for information or anything like that, and I won't explain shit. Got it?"

"I didn't say a damn word."

Madison chuckled, but not without a bitter connotation behind it. She knew her sister all-too-well, as Jordynne had so conveniently alluded to earlier. They knew each other inside and out. "You didn't need to, sis. The look on your face said it all."

"Are we gonna stand here and argue, or are you gonna knock on the damn door?" Jordynne shot back.

Madison rolled her eyes. She loved her younger sister to pieces, but she knew Jordynne was, and always would be, as stubborn as she could be. She knocked on the solid oak door and waited for her brother-in-law to extend an invitation to enter.


	9. Friends

Meanwhile, deep within the hallowed and scared confines of Madison Square Garden, Paul Levesque sat in his lockeroom, pacing like an expectant father. He had been looking forward to seeing his wife, Madison, all day long. He wasn't sure why she hadn't shown up yet to watch the show. Whenever World Wrestling Entertainment made it to the New York area – their hometown area - she always made a point to be there. That was the reason for his nervous pacing. He didn't quite understand what was going on. It wasn't like Madison to just not show up. And what's more, he didn't understand the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though something just wasn't right. It was a nagging, lingering gut feeling deep within the walls of his stomach. What bothered him even more was the fact that when he got those feelings, he wasn't usually too far off base. More often than not, his instincts were dead on. "Damn it." he quietly cursed to himself.

Or so he thought. Unbeknownst to him, while he'd been pacing back and forth across his lockeroom floor, company had joined him. "Hey, Pauly." an all-too-familiar husky voice greeted the big blond man.

Paul cringed when he heard the voice. He could feel the color drain from his normally russet-toned complexion as a chill ran down his spine. He shifted uncomfortably. Nervously. "Hey, Kev. What's up?" he replied with an unsteady voice.

"What's up? Why would you think something was wrong, Paul?"

Paul swallowed nervously. He could tell just by the smooth, calm, ice-like tone in the voice of man known to the WWE Universe, and around the world, as "Big Sexy". "Cause there's usually a specific reason you call me "Pauly", Kev."

"Not really. I just came in here to visit with one of my best friends in the world and his beautiful wife." Kevin Nash looked around the room, somewhat confused. "Speaking of which… where is Maddie? Isn't she comin' tonight?"

"That's what I would friggin' like to know." Paul growled under his breath. "Did you need somethin' in particular man?"

"Do I have a reason to visit a friend?"

"No. I was just asking."

"You know what they say about curiosity, don't you?"

"Kev… right now isn't the best time. Just get to your point, please?"

"Fine then, grouch. You caught me." Kevin loudly sighed as he ran a hand through his long blond locks. He hesitated as long as he could, dreading the fact that come Paul's lockeroom for more than just a friendly visit. "I didn't just come here to see you and Maddie."

"You mean… I was right?" Paul replied, somewhat shocked and surprised that his assumption had been correct.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want to be the one to do this, though."

"Didn't want to be the one to do what, Kev?"

Now or never, Kevin thought to himself. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to forge ahead with the conversation. "McMahon sent me in here to tell you that he wants to see you in his office." He tried to sound empathetic, but he honestly didn't think his voice portrayed that correctly.

"Which one?" Paul replied.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Pauly."

"I'm not, Kev. I'm bein' one hundred percent dead serious."

"No, you're not, Paul. You know who I'm talking about."

"Kev… is it Shane or Vince that wants to see me?"

"Vince, of course."

That knocked the wind out of Paul's sails momentarily. "Why?" he asked with a cautious tone.

"Not real sure. Didn't sound good, though, man."

Paul again felt the color drain from his skin. When Vince McMahon asked to "talk", it usually wasn't good. Everyone that worked for him knew that. He tried to stay optimistic, though. "What makes you say that?"

Kevin cleared his throat. He knew Paul was trying to play it cool, but he knew him better than to believe that he was anything less than nervous as hell at that moment. Knowing that fact only served to make him cringe with guilt. "He sounded pissed as all hell. To me, at least. I don't know, man. Wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about stuff like that." It was all he could manage to say to Paul. There wasn't anything else he could've said.

"Again, I ask you … why? I'm totally confused, Kev."

"You should let Vince be the one to answer that."

Paul eyed Kevin intently. He could tell there was something that "Big Sexy" wasn't telling him. "True. I also don't want to walk into his office and get blindsided either, man. We're supposed to be best friends for Christ sakes, Kev."

That was more than Kevin could take. That was below the belt, he thought to himself. He felt guilty enough about having to be Vince's "errand boy" and having to come inform Paul that Vince wanted to see him. What bothered him even more was the he knew why Vince wanted the "meeting", yet he couldn't even bring himself to tell Paul what that reason was.

"Kev?" Paul said, bringing Kevin's attention back to their conversation.

"Just go see Vince and let him answer that question, Paul."

With that being said, Kevin quickly turned and walked away from one of his best friends in the entire world, feeling a lump of bile rise in his throat for acting so cowardly.


	10. The Ultimatum

Paul stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity to him. To someone else, it would have been different, he supposed. The pit in his stomach seemed to be growing wider and deeper by the moment. He felt very unnerved by what had just taken place. Even more so by the fact that Vince McMahon was requesting a meeting - a conversation – with him. He wondered what Vince wanted to talk to him about. Unnerved to the very core, he took a deep breath to calm himself as he rubbed his head in curiosity.

After awhile, feeling collected enough, or at least as collected as he could be, he walked out of his lockeroom and down the long, winding corridor to Vince's office, letting his lockeroom door close behind him in the process. He did his best to choke back every ounce of anxiety and nervous tension running through every one of his veins. What Vince could possibly need to talk to him about this close to the show beginning, he had no idea, but he was certain that it couldn't be good whatever it was.

When he reached Vince's office, a nervous shudder ran down his spine as he seemed to quickly draw in a breath, then exhale as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard from the other side of the door after a few moments.

_**Great, he is pissed**_**. Kev was right.** He couldn't keep that thought from crossing his mind. He slowly opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with a warm smile, which he gladly returned with one of his own. "You wanted to see me?"

Vince McMahon stood from his leather desk chair, and walked around to the other side, warmly extending his hand to Paul. Everyone that knew and worked for Vince McMahon knew that this was just the calm before the storm. Usually. However, there were times when Vince lured the unsuspecting victim in, leaving them having no idea whatsoever to expect during the conversation. "Yes, Paul, I did." He kept his voice light. "Have a seat, and we'll chat."

A nervous lump rose in Paul's throat. The calmness in Vince's voice completely caught him off guard. He sat down in the chair Vince had encouraged him to sit in, not knowing what else to do. "What's on your mind, Vince?" he asked anxiously.

It was then that Vince realized he couldn't keep his charade going. He couldn't keep beating around the proverbial bush anymore to delay the conversation. "Well, Paul," The look in his eyes was somewhat empathetic, but maintained enough of a business-like seriousness to it. "I guess I'll just get to the point, since there's really no easy way of saying this." He sighed. "I wanted to let you know that as of now… I'm putting you on leave for awhile."

"You're what? But. I. Don't. Understand. Why?"

Vince sighed again. This was the part of being the Chairman and CEO of a multi-billion dollar company that he didn't enjoy most of the time. After all, his television alter-ego, Mr. McMahon, may have been cruel and heartless. That wasn't Vince in reality at all. Sure, he played to win. Everyone did at some point when running business. That was all part of what "competition" meant to him. Always had, and always would.

However, there was always something he had to consider in the back of his mind. That being his family. His family was the reason he was having this conversation with Paul. "I got a phone call from Shane a little bit ago. He seemed extremely pissed, and he was looking for you."

"Shane was looking for… me?"

"Yes, he was. I've already had all of your travel arrangements made for you, or you can chose to make your own if you'd like. You should head back to your lockeroom, gather your stuff, and head back to your hotel for the night." Vince made sure his voice was serious, but deep down, even he could tell how strained it had become. "If you would like, a car will take you home in the morning." He found the will to bring the serious business-like voice he knew he had to the forefront of the conversation. "You should call Shane and smooth things out with him. I won't be put in this position again. I will not choose "sides". You are one of my top talents, but he is my son. I won't have whatever this conflict is that's going on between the two of you affect or interfere with my family or business. You two are grown men, and I expect this conflict to be resolved by the two of you in a mature, adult fashion." His eyes were intently focused on Paul. "Am I clear?"

"But what about the show?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Paul." Vince cleared his throat, still maintaining the intensity in his eyes. "Right now, your only concern is getting whatever this conflict with Shane is resolved, and seeing that any other personal matters are taken care of. Understand?"

Paul felt like his head was caught in a hazy, disorienting, thick fog. A fog he was desperate to escape from, but just couldn't seem to no matter how tried to. No matter how fast he ran. Nothing worked. There was no clearing ahead. He just sat there, letting Vince's words – his ultimatum - sink in. Or at least try to. He just couldn't clear his mind enough to wrap his head around the entire conversation.

"Paul… Am I understood clearly?" Vince repeated with a growl.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Vince pondered the answer to that question for a moment. He didn't like being put in this position. Least of all by his own flesh and blood. His own son. "No, Paul, you really don't. Like I said, you are one of my top talents, and I have the utmost respect for you as an employee and as a man. Shane is my son, though. My flesh and blood. I won't lose one of my top talents, or my son, over some petulant tiff." He meant every word that had spewed from his mouth, and hoped that his facial expressions portrayed that correctly to the younger blond man.

"Well, then… to answer your question, Vince" Paul stood from the chair he'd been occupying and maneuvered his 6'4" frame around to the other side of it. "I guess I have no choice but to understand you clearly and do what you've asked me to do." He turned toward the office door through which he had entered, then back to Vince. "Even if I have no clue in hell as to why I'm being told to do so in the first place."

"Call Shane. Fix this before I am forced into doing something I don't want to do, Paul."

"Fine." Paul grumbled as he walked out of Vince's office, letting the door close with a resounding thud.


	11. Suffering the Consequences

It didn't take long for Vince to snap out of his short-lived haze. Nor did it take him long to make his way out of his office, and catch up with the younger blond man, either. Once he caught up to Paul, he gently laid a hand on his broad shoulder. "Paul, stop for a minute. Please." He kept his voice steady and warm, not wanting to sound angry or pushy.

Paul came to an abrupt stop as asked. From his peripheral vision, he could see Vince standing behind him. He stood frozen like a stone and yet he somehow managed to stay somewhat unfazed by his surroundings. He didn't say a word, for fear it would be something said in a moment of anger or frustration. "You need something else, Vince?" he replied, keeping his calm under control as best as he could given the situation and circumstances of the moment.

"I know you're upset and really confused right now." Vince sighed. "I don't blame you. I'm still quite confused by all of this myself, and I'm furious with Shane for involving me in whatever this is between the two of you. He should've come to you, as one grown man to another, and worked this out with you privately." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that the offer I extended to you in my office stands. I'd be more than happy to arrange for a car to take you home in the morning."

Paul fully turned around in Vince's direction, and locked eyes with the World Wrestling Entertainment Chairman and CEO. He tried to look as appreciative as he could, but his eyes and body language betrayed him horribly. "I appreciate that, Vince, but it's really not necessary. Maddie should be here soon, and I'll just ride home with her."

"If anything changes, let me know. All you have to do is give me a call, and I will make the arrangements."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Paul." Vince smiled half-heartedly, but the smile quickly faded. "Again, I really am sorry for this." He patted the younger man on the shoulder, knowing it was not going to make up for the situation at hand. "I should let you get goin' back to your hotel."

With that being said, Vince McMahon walked away to go back to his office. Paul knew that given a "television" day, Vince was an extremely busy man and he knew that tonight was no different. He knew that business had to be attended to. More importantly, Paul knew that Vince had meant every word he'd just said.

He walked back toward his lockeroom in a daze and heavy-hearted. He was looking forward to seeing his wife, now more than ever, even if he wasn't looking forward to dealing with her brother-in-law. He wasn't looking forward to seeing and talking to him in the least. After all, it was her brother-in-law that was the reason for the position he was in now. The reason he was being put on leave, however confusing it sounded.

As he was walking back toward his lockeroom, Paul bumped into a familiar, friendly face, however inadvertent it might have been. He was grateful for bumping into the person now standing in front of him, though. It was someone that he'd always respected and admired. More importantly, Paul knew he could confide in and completely trust them with whatever was said between them. "Hey, big man. How you doin'?"

Mark Callaway, the man known to the WWE Universe as "The Undertaker", smiled at his co-worker. He'd always enjoyed talking to Paul, and mutually returned the respect the blond man had always shown him. "Hey, Paul." He extended his hand to the younger man. "I'm alright, man. How bout you?"

Paul returned Mark's handshake. "Been better, I guess."

"What's up?"

"You mind if we go into your lockeroom and chat?"

"Uh oh." Mark's voice was somewhat playful. He didn't see the confusion and hint of sadness in the blond man's amber-like eyes right away. He paused for a moment to get a read on the look on Paul's face. "This doesn't sound good."

Paul scoffed in agreement. He wasn't so sure of that himself. If he was being honest with not himself, but with Mark as well, he would at least admit that much. "Well…" He rubbed his forehead. "To be honest with you, big man… my head is spinning in so many damn different directions right now that I'm not sure whether I'm coming or going."

"Whoa… that bad, huh?"

"If you only knew."

"Well, then let's go into my lockeroom and we'll chat. You can tell me about it there." Mark replied, again extending his hand, urging Paul to walk with him.

Paul took the hint and silently followed Mark down the corridor to his lockeroom. Gratitude couldn't begin to describe how he was feeling for Mark willingly listening to him vent. "Glen isn't going mind this, is he?" he asked cautiously, referring to the man known to the WWE Universe as "Kane", and Mark's on-screen "younger brother", Glen Jacobs.

"Nah. Glen's gonna be in and outta the lockeroom throughout the show tonight." Mark chuckled. " 'Sides… it wouldn't hurt if were there anyways. He could probably help ya, too."

"True." Paul agreed.

The two men walked the rest of the way to Mark's lockeroom in complete and total silence. Paul in a haze, Mark not knowing what else to do or say at the moment.


End file.
